forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tabot
| largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Rice, grain, steel | exports = Copper, furs, ice | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = | mountains = yes | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Tabot was a mountainous state founded by monks and barbarians. The monks fled from the oppression of Shou Lung to this mountainous terrain, which contained barbarians, monsters and merciless cold winds. The people of Tabot created their own special culture and customs, and many wise men spent their whole lives in the mountains to learn the truth. Geography The land of Tabot was poor but workable. Shepherds grazed their herds of goats and sheep in the mountains. The lands of Bhutan were surrounded by thick bamboo forests, but other lowland parts of Tabot contained rough hills, grassy fields, and few trees. Tabot was a wild land known to experience avalanches and mud torrents. Fauna The local draft animals, called yaks, were domesticated many millennia ago. Fluffy snow birds, monkeys and tigers could be found throughout the country. Yeti were probably the most dangerous creatures found in the countryside. These beasts constantly raided monasteries. Climate Tabot's climate was harsh. The short growing season only lasted six to eight weeks, even in the lower river valleys. This region was dominated by harsh winds and snow storms. The landscape was very severe during almost any time of the year. During harsh winters, bandits were often involved in the looting of these wild and troubled lands. Cities Many cities in Tabot have still not recovered from thousands of years oppression, and many areas of this wild place are still not mastered. Indigenous population live in both primitive tents and yurts and more "civilized" wood and brick houses. There are many semi-cities in Tabot too, but they are populated by many bandits and murderers so these cities are very dangerous. But the monasteries have retained their wealth and cultural heritage. Here are some of them. U’chan Gompa M’Tsin Gompa Ko’Chung Gompa Pokarr and Lii Gompas Frekang Gompa Hoshki and Buchan Do Gompas Do’dzin Gompa Architecture Most of the farmers lived in tents or mud houses with thatched roof. Nobility lived in two or three clay houses with tile roofs. In such houses usually have attics for birds and other things. First floor using for livestock, and the second or third for the family. Social Customs Every year in Tabot began with the famous turtle panzer burning ceremony. A question is posed, the shell is placed in cherry red coals, and the priests of Uchan read the answer in the markings that appear. Shell with this information is hung on the wall of the temple to help people and monks can more successful plan this year. Many influential people may ask the oracle to help. Clothes of people who living in Tabot, usually made of yak wool or sheep and painted in red or green. Many men wear on the head caps or fur hats with headphones from the cold. Women usually tightly bundled up in warm woolen dresses black or gray color. They also often wear beautiful scarves and hats. Nobles also dressed in dark graceful clothes and braid their hair in a ponytail. Noble women dress in sophisticated clothes with bells. All children and monks shave their heads. Men of Tabot love face off, and play games of chance. Games such as wrestling, tug of rope and race on horses. They drink, a drink called Stong made from tubers called co’wii. Many nomads also stops in the cities to to trade. Most of the tabotans devotees their religious beliefs. Languages Tabot language is learned easily. “la” means mountain pass, “tso” means lake, “chu” is a river, and the word “gompa” means monastery. Language that most people have kept very simple, most people speak the same language with local dialects and know very little about the trade language. Travelers usually hire yourself a translator who in does not cost much more than in the countryside. Meanwhile, every day you need to pay money to translator. The main role who played language combine many barbarian tribes, cities and monasteries, in one unit called Tabot. Religion In Tabot very venerated gods and in their honor, conducted festivals and holidays are not inferior in quality festivals at Shou Lung. In honor of the gods, parades that can last many days. Tabot famous for its sages and ascetics who live in the mountains, many of them charlatans but there are great sages such as Smirnk of the Willows of Hokla Mountain,Morka Fooztang from Noko-Ji,Tzu Wan and Ti Horr of Mount Wiz’tcu Tan.Often these sages can predict the future, and may have great power. History Tabot means roof of the world, and its history starts in 585. Records on Show Lung says when the first of many wrongly accused temples was dissolved, and its population fled to the south west to the wild and mountainous regions. Many monks were looking for the holy land or place where possible was to retire for reflection. Between 585 and 640 in the mountains of tabot was founded fortposts many whose inhabitants, trying to avoid encounters with barbarian kings, who owned thes land. This period was called Years of Frost, since it was a very difficult period in the history of Tabot. The monks had to get used to the terrible climate, equip their homes, to repel the attacks of the local tribes and animals.In 646 Imperor of Ho Dynasty was sent to tabot Shou Lung troops. The remaining monks united their forces with local tribes, and successfully repelled the Shou Lung marauders in the Battle of Tsagang. Commander of monks Ramar and barbarian king Ohn of Han Chao will united and founded a new city on the site of their victory. Tabot old nobles signed a treaty with the monks, stating that land occupied by the monks and the people living there become part of the new state Tabot. Behind the scenes Tabot is modeled after Tibet. References Notes Category:Countries Category:Locations in Kara-Tur Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations